Deletreo
by Makoto Black
Summary: One shot...realmente siente él algo tan intenso como para depronto quedarse sin habla?...y que hará ella si él intenta manifestarle un amor que no debe sentir?...la cita es de "Dónde estabas?" de Bolonky, ojalá les guste, dejen reviews!


"¿Dónde estabas?

¿porqué diablos no sabía,

ni siquiera que existías?

Para amarte, no me bastará

la vida..."

¿Has visto alguna vez un ventanal cubierto por gotas de lluvia?, luce increíblemente simple, pero increíblemente hermoso, cubierto de las gotitas húmedas y olorosas a mañana; así, como ese mismo ventanal, simple, apareces tú ante mi, totalmente sencilla, totalmente hermosa. He deseado decir esto como ejemplo, ¿porqué?, no sé decirlo del todo, pero es que eres tú, tú y nadie más enmarcada de esa belleza extraña, esa belleza de libros leídos y pergaminos saturados de una caligrafía bien lograda y entregada.

He puesto las cosas en balanza, lo cual no ha sido ni grato ni difícil...es que tú eres todo, ¿sabes que jamás me he fijado en alguien como lo he hecho en ti?, ¿sabes que eres la única a quien en verdad he mirado más allá de mi hombro?, que curioso es darme cuenta que es a ti...tú, la chica menos apropiada para mi, la única que no debiera amar, aviva la llama que crece de mis ojos a mi corazón, a mi alma; has pasado frente a mi otra vez y he hecho lo que puedo hacer, burlarme de ti, sonreír mordazmente, decirte una sarta de idioteces que ni siquiera pienso, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer?

¿Me dejarías besarte?, dime, sé que te molesta y que quizá te incomode, es probable que incluso me des una bofetada, merecida, pero ¿no sería eso un roce de tu piel?...esa piel que a veces en mis sueños beso con tanta pasión y vehemencia que pudiera volverla mía de sólo mirarla; ¿me dejarías abrazarte?, es que me bastaría hacerlo para conocerte, para viajar en la comisura de tus labios sin necesidad de besarte, para abrazar más allá de tu cuerpo, abrazar tu alma anhelante de tu aura, de tu esencia; Hermione, por piedad, por clemencia, aunque sea por lástima, vuélvete a mi y déjame hablarte, mirarte fijamente, seriamente sin sonrisa sin nada más que tu.

Vengo siguiendo tus pasos, que me parecen lágrimas de la noche, que me parecen torrentes de gusto y cariño, corro a ti, que entras en la biblioteca, que te sientas, que te pones a sacar tus libros y nunca he visto cosa más hermosa que tus tersas manos en la mesa, que tus ojos castaños infierno de miradas ajenas y tu cabello como enredadera que necesito sujetar a fuerza de molestos empujones esquivos. Si me dejaras tocarte, sólo un roce, no pido nada más, apenas palpar tu mejilla o tu frente tersa, si pudiera apenas rozar tu cabello alborotado.

-Malfoy... –Te has vuelto, no lo he pensado, sólo he tocado tu pelo con el dorso de mi mano para tratar de almacenar la imagen de ti, me miras, pesadamente, fijamente, si pudiera descubrir que en tus ojos no hay ira, que quizá no rechazas el movimiento, que tal vez no repudias mi contacto, podría sentirme tranquilo; pero no veo nada, estás fijamente clavada en mi y aquello que siento raras veces me inunda, me recorre, me azora.

-Granger... –Qué más puedo decir, en aquel silencio de la biblioteca, donde sospecho has escuchado los latidos de mi corazón, el llanto de mi alma de saber que no me dejas tocarte, que reaccionas con violencia de saber que me he atrevido a hacerlo, que te vigilo como otras tantas veces antes lo había hecho, ¡un segundo!...por piedad dame un segundo para pensar. -...yo... –El nudo está ahí, clavado en la garganta, necesito aire, aire para saber que lo que siento es eso que me temo...dame un segundo...¡maldita sea dame un momento!, no me hostigues con tus ojos castaños, no me mires como lo haces, como si 

esperaras algo más de mi, como si ansiaras que de mi boca salga una confesión que no puedo, me es imposible dar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntas moviéndote incómoda, ¿eso que veo en tus ojos es preocupación?, estiras tu mano hacia la mía que continúa caída junto a mi pierna, intento pensar, pensar algo que no seas tú, algo que no sea tu aliento frente a mi o tu ceño fruncido por que no contesto o tu pierna que se mueve bajo la mesa para acomodarte mirando hacia mi; quiero creer que hay algo más que tengo que decir, quisiera tener el valor para hablarlo, abro la boca por que la frase ha llegado a mi lengua que se levanta hacia mis dientes forzándose a formar la primer letra...eso sólo eso, dilo y lo demás vendrá solo.

-T... –Comienzo como un bebé aprendiendo a hablar y tu me miras con más fijeza, me tocas ahora sí y de una vez por todas, ¡joder me tocas!, ese calor que recorre desde mi brazo y provoca que todos, todos los bellos de mi espalda de levanten para verte, me has tocado y la siguiente letra ha de salir sola, sin que yo la impulse, sola como tu mirada clavada en mi mente, sola y nada más. -...e.. –Respiro, no sé porqué pero me he inclinado hacia ti, hacia tu cuerpo, hacia tu cabello, tu rostro, tus ojos...Hermione si me muero ahora, habré sido feliz un segundo por tenerte tan cerca...pero un segundo tuyo no es un segundo de los demás, un segundo tuyo es la eternidad, una llama se ha encendido, la misma que me quema la lengua para decirte esto ya y terminar con todo...para que si has de odiarme lo hagas con motivos, con causas. -...amo.

Te has quedado helada, me miras fijamente, pero no te niegas a que me acerque, si no hago algo me muero, me muero o me mato...me muero o me mato de no hacerlo, me he inclinado y sujetándote por la nuca me he atrevido a tocar tus labios con los míos...el infinito sabor del amor, de la locura se aloja en tus labios, no te niegas y eso me hace feliz, no me empujas y eso me mata más que no haberte besado, agonizo y mi mal eres tu Hermione; nada se interpone entre los dos, quizá solo una cosa...hubo tanto tiempo antes de esto, me purga saber que pude hacer esto antes, definitivamente ni la eternidad es suficiente para amarte como lo hago.


End file.
